Talk:Jeff "Joker" Moreau
Damm.The best guy dies ='( General Mike Colan :You say so. However, given that his fate is still unknown, and will remain so till the game releases, I prefer to avoid making assumptions. SpartHawg948 21:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Should Joker be considered the pilot of the new Normandy? The citation from this was an old OXM article that could simply be referencing him appearing at the beginning. where is this info coming from? :Since nothing appears to that effect on this page, I'll assume you're referring to the SR-2 Normandy page? As should be noted on that page, the source is a google doc that is purportedly a transcript from the latest Game Informer magazine. I say purportedly only because, as yet (as far as I know) no one has actually seen the actual magazine. So, that's the "source", for which we are currently seeking substantiation. SpartHawg948 22:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Given what we supposedly already know about his appearance in ME2, can we add an assumption that Cerberus did some work on Joker?--Allurade Dendra 00:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : No I dont think so, he might be using robot leg things like xavier in wolverine and the x-men, or he could have turned down the gravity so he bones wouldnt snap, or he could just have been walking really really really really carefully ralok 02:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Based on his comments in ME I'd say that he couldn't carry Shepard, since he can barely carry his own weight. The impact of his foot on a surface seems like it would be more then enough, but the cybernetics, that's something to look at, but who's to say Cerberus didn't give them to him.--Allurade Dendra 16:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I thought it was Shepard who carried Joker. SpartHawg948 20:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. I read it wrong.--Allurade Dendra 23:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) He's walking in the Stars of Mass Effect video, limping but walking, so It's safe to say he had some sort of operation, I guess.TheEverAlertAndSilentStep 04:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Naw, I just beat MAss Effect recently, third time, and talking to Joker reveals he has braces for his legs to help him walk, but they aren't enough.--Allurade Dendra 20:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I believe in an interview/walkthrough with Adrien we learned Cerberus did perform some changes on him. I imagine they had to do with his condition and making it easier to live with, or even helping to make him function without worrying about it. Tecni 20:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: That doesn't surprise me. Too bad he still has to work with the ship AI.--Allurade Dendra 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) All I can say is: Joker is the man. Should someone think of a ME2 quote for joker? I was thinking about how he said he fractured his finger pushing the mute button for EDI. Tantalus91 19:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Tantalus91 Joker blog I�have a blog about joker on my blog page. It's set to discuss opinions on why he hasen't been made a romance option but anyone can discuss other things on the blog if they want. Just letting everyone know :DJ Shepard 18:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) HE CAN WALK! Why does no one, especially Shepard, ask him or even comment about the fact that he can now walk? --AleximMose 23:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Because if you pay attention in the last game, he states he can walk, it's just really difficult for him.--Allurade Dendra 17:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but let's play a little with assumptions here. ::Joker says in the first game that he could barely walk without crutches because his bones would crack. Staying with this, he needs help to get up from his chair in the beginning of ME2, where the SR-1 Normandy gets attacked. At this point, he cannot walk very well on his own. ::When we next meet him again, at the Cerberus station, he does walk without much trouble albeit with a limp. I cannot remember if he says anything about it but we can assume that Cerberus helped him as best they could. It's at this point that I find it strange that Shepard does not comment on Joker walking, because having been dead, comatose and/or sedated/asleep for the last two years, he couldn't know that Joker would've gotten this help from Cerberus. ::His disease takes the backseat in the second game, which is a little sad IMO. They spent a lot of time having him talk about his brittle bones in the first game but it's barely mentioned in the second. --Fiskn 04:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)